


Will Turner X Reader - A Friend

by writeyouin



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Crushes, Fluff, Friendship, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 09:04:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14281548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeyouin/pseuds/writeyouin
Summary: The reader has a crush on Will Turner, but doesn't know how to tell him. Instead, they end up becoming friends.





	Will Turner X Reader - A Friend

“-After getting that there parcel to Mr Danvers, I need you to go the smithy and deliver three crates of nails, two of steel, and one of iron; you got all that?” Mr Jones, the shop-keep and your employer asked gruffly as you prepared the horse cart.

You nodded, he was only asking because he hated sending you out alone when it was near closing time; Port Royale was hardly dangerous but he still didn’t like it.

“It’s the same order every time boss, I think I can handle it.” You grinned.

“Good, and after you’ve made the delivery?”

“I come straight back with the horse and then straight home.”

“Aye, and if you’s to meet a stranger?”

You rolled your eyes. “C'mon boss, I’ve lived here for years, I can handle getting home.”

“ **If you meet a stranger?** ”

You sighed. “I don’t talk to them, I just come straight back.”

“Good. You’s my responsibility young ‘un. I hafta take care of you. Understood?”

“Yeah, yeah. Can I go now?”

“Okay, go on, get outta here, but get back in quick, got it?”

You nodded, climbing onto the trap and setting your horse into motion with a click of your tongue.

* * *

Upon reaching the blacksmith, you primped, straightening your clothes and smoothing your dishevelled hair in the hopes of seeing Will Turner; the only man to catch your eye. You weren’t sure if he had an interest in you or anyone for that matter but it didn’t stop you from hoping. Then again, if rumours were to be believed, he may be a unic, though that was probably some idle gossip made up for entertainment.

You let yourself in, propping the door open before heading further inside, unsurprisingly finding Will hard at work, stoking the fire to forge his next sword. You cleared your throat, alerting him to your presence.

He turned around, wiping the sweat from his brow. “(Y/N).”

“Hi Will.”

“Time for the next delivery?”

“Aye, and well past closing time might I add. Is there ever a time you’re not working?”

Will grinned sheepishly. “Not if I can help it.”

You shook your head. “You know, one of these days I’m going to ask that and you’re going to say, ‘Yes actually, I went fishing on the weekend,’ or ‘I was just about to go to the tavern.’”

“The day I say that, you can assume I’ve been replaced. Give me a minute and I’ll get the crates.”

“You know it’s my job to bring them in, right?”

“Not while I’m around.”

“Keep telling yourself that, I’m going to get them.”

Will rushed past you, his energy invigorating. “Not if I get there first.”

You laughed, racing him towards the cart until all the crates were unloaded and you were both sat on the stone steps outside, enjoying the light sea breeze together as well as some intelligent conversation.

“Seriously though, why don’t I ever see you around? I’ve been here almost as long as you now and you’re always working.” You asked.

Will scrubbed the back of his head. “How about a question for a question? What happened to your family.”

You shrugged. “It’s not really that interesting, my family decided I’d make a better living if they left me here with the shop-keep; they couldn’t afford to keep me.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Why? They did what was best for me, it’s better than dying in a gutter. Your turn, answer my question.”

“This place would fall apart without me.”

“Or…?”

“There’s no or.”

“Liar.”

“I’m not-”

“A little boy comes to Port Royale with no family, friends or history other than he was attacked by pirates, he then goes on to make no connections so as to avoid the hurt related with losing them. Am I close?”

Will stared at the floor, tracing circles in the dust. “What do you want from me?”

“The truth but if you can’t do that yet then I’ll settle for good company on the way home.”

“You want an escort?”

“More like a friend.”

Will smiled. “I can do that.”


End file.
